


Can I Just Hold You?

by maki_senpai



Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bed-sharing, Cuddling, Ex-to-Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Making Up, Touch, just like a flash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maki_senpai/pseuds/maki_senpai
Summary: Bokuaka Week 2020: Day 5 - Touch/Bed-sharing~~~~~~~“LISTEN, it’ll be like those movies you know? Like, they’ll have to share a bed and then lay down as far as possible from each other, but then they wake up in each other’s arms, tangled within the sheets and then they talk about it in the morning and BOOM, they’re dating again.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857214
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	Can I Just Hold You?

When a couple so perfect have a falling out, it usually does not end well. It’s messy, angry, and painful. That was the case for Fukurodani’s captain and setter. The two of them were  _ the _ couple. They were the couple that everyone thought would get married and live a long, happy life together. But during the start of Bokuto’s third year and Akaashi’s second, something went wrong and they ended up being victims of a messy break up. 

No one from the team knew the exact reason why they did, but it affected the tension during practices. Fortunately for the team as a whole, their bitter feelings did not get in the way of their gameplay. They were mature enough to put their issues aside for the sake of winning. However, once games were over, the locker room tension was so thick, that not even a knife could cut it. What’s worse is that everyone could see how hurt they were. Everyone could see the obvious feelings they still had for one another and it was painful to watch. 

The way Akaashi would steal glances at Bokuto, or how Bokuto has to restrain himself from giving Akaashi a hug after he gets a point. It was hard to see them have to hold back from their feelings and the Fukurodani team was sick and tired of witnessing it. They were convinced that the two of them are meant to be together and that this break up is something they can definitely come back from. It was almost as if they could feel the ex-couple’s pain and they did not like it one bit. 

And so, Konoha hatched up a plan.

He gathered Sarukui, Komi and Washio outside the club room and told them of his plan.

“Okay,” he started, “the team bonding night is coming up.”    
  


“That, it is.” Saru interjected. 

“The Inn we usually go to has a lot of single bed bedrooms.” 

“...Okay. Get to the point, Konoha.” Said Komi.

“What I’m saying is, that we can probably put an end to this stupid lover’s quarrel and lock the pair that shall not be named in one of those rooms.”

“Because  _ that’s _ going to end beautifully.” Komi rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“LISTEN, it’ll be like those movies you know? Like, they’ll  _ have _ to share a bed and then lay down as far as possible from each other, but then they wake up in each other’s arms, tangled within the sheets and then they talk about it in the morning and BOOM, they’re dating again.” 

“Really? You’re basing your plan off of movie cliches?” 

“It could work!” 

“I think it could.”

“Thank you, Washio! See?”

The four of them ended up agreeing to Konoha’s plan and let the rest of the team know (including their coach,) as well. Everyone was in favour of it, disregarding any consequences that may come up in any case that it doesn’t work out. But at this point, Bokuto and Akaashi left them no choice. 

Besides, they only wanted what’s best for them. What could go wrong?

  
  


* * *

  
  


A week went by and the weekend for team bonding night finally arrived. Everyone was nervous to say the least, but luckily, the couple in question didn’t notice it. They got onto the bus with Akaashi sitting next to Konoha and Bokuto next to Washio. Neither talked the entire time despite the other two’s attempts at making conversation. It was clear that they didn’t want to be here given the fact that they’d be spending twenty-four hours together under one roof. 

Once they arrived at their inn, they got into their respective rooms and dropped their stuff off. Coach Yamiji went out of his way and booked an extra single-bed room just so they had one ready for when the plan is set in motion. He reasoned that he’s only doing it for the sake of the team (he doesn’t want to admit that he’s vouching for them too.) He gave the key to Konoha before starting their activities. 

Through it all, Akaashi and Bokuto did a stellar job at avoiding one another. Akaashi usually stuck with either Komi or Konoha, while Bokuto stuck with Saru and Washio. An outsider would think that everything’s fine between them. They were rather good at keeping their emotions in check during official team activities and games. However, everyone that knew them could see the emotional toll it’s taking on them and they were starting to get concerned. Konoha was just thankful that they didn’t make banter as he’s afraid of what Akaashi might say when he’s riled up with anger. 

Soon, the activities were over and dinner passed by in a breeze. That also meant that they had to set their plan into motion. Everyone retired to their respective bedrooms, getting ready for lights out. Akaashi was Konoha’s roommate which made things a little easier for him. He just needed an excuse to get him out and into the “room of reconciliation” as Konoha named. Komi was in charge of getting Bokuto out and trusted that he’d find his own way of taking him there.

“Yo, Akaashi. Washio just texted me and said he needed help with something and was wondering if we could go help out.” Konoha asked as steadily as possible. It was hard to lie to Akaashi because it seemed like he was always seeing right through him. 

“Oh, is he okay? We should get Coach too if it’s bad.”

“I- uh, I think so? Maybe let’s head there first and see what’s up before getting any adult involved. I don’t wanna get in trouble.”  _ Smooth. _ He thought to himself.

“Fair enough, let’s go then before anything else happens to Washio-san.”

_ That was easier than I thought.  _ “Alright.” 

The two went out of their room and Konoha held on to the key as if his life depended on it. And maybe it did, but all he was hoping for was that this works. Otherwise, he wouldn’t know what to do anymore and he'd have to suffer the rest of his high school career seeing something great be thrown away. Honestly, the whole team wasn’t even sure why they were trying so hard to get Bokuto and Akaashi back together. Maybe it was the universe’s way of telling them that they really do belong together and they just need a little push.

Akaashi and Konoha got to the RR (room of reconciliation) and found that Bokuto and Komi were already there. Akaashi visibly flinched when he saw them there and Konoha got worried. 

“You got the key? I think Washio locked himself in here by accident and the door is busted.” Komi lied seamlessly. Konoha gave him a slight nod of thanks and walked over to the door and put the key card in its slot. Once the door opened, Konoha and Komi immediately pushed Bokuto and Akaashi into the room and slammed the door shut. 

“What the hell, Komi?!” Bokuto yelled. 

Akaashi simply let out a distressed sigh and rubbed his face with his hands. 

“WE ARE NOT LETTING YOU TWO OUT UNTIL YOU TALK TO EACH OTHER. WE DON’T KNOW WHAT’S GOING ON, BUT WE KNOW YOU GUYS NEED TO TALK. GOODBYE.” 

Was all they heard from maybe, Konoha followed by footsteps away from the door. Akaashi watched how Bokuto tried to pry open the door and even kick it, but whatever those two used to lock the couple in was very sturdy. 

“Didn’t know being stuck in a room with me is that bad, Bokuto-san.” 

Bokuto turned to Akaashi only to be met with an indifferent expression compared to his annoyed one. “How are you okay with this? Did you plan this?”

Akaashi let out a tired sigh, “I assure you I had nothing to do with this.”

“Then why are you so calm?”

Akaashi kept quiet for a second and looked at the ground. “Maybe we do need to talk.” 

Bokuto narrowed his eyes at his ex and scoffed, “There’s nothing to talk about. I’m going to bed.” 

He stomped past Akaashi, going deeper into the room only to stop in his tracks when he saw that there was only one bed. The tension grew thicker and Akaashi noticed. He turned and followed in Bokuto’s footsteps and saw what the issue was. He took a deep breath. 

“You can sleep on the bed, I’ll just sleep on the floor. It’s pretty clear they won’t let us out until morning.”

For a moment, Bokuto wanted to protest and tell Akaashi that he could take it since he would deserve it more than he did. After all, between the two of them, Bokuto thought that Akaashi worked the hardest. However, he didn’t want to say anything else as he was afraid he might say something he didn’t want to admit. And so, he mumbled a “fine” and threw himself on the bed. 

Akaashi rummaged through the closets and retrieved extra pillows and blankets as a make-shift futon on the ground beside the bed. Once he laid down and got comfortable, he stared up at the ceiling wondering if he should say anything. 

On his part, maybe he should’ve been more considerate of Bokuto’s feelings during their relationship. Akaashi was always afraid of his own and being in love with Bokuto Koutarou was a scary thing. His insecurities got the best of him and knowing that he’s going to have to spend a year without him after graduation scared him immensely. And so, he did what he thought was right and ended it during the beginning of the school year. However, on Bokuto’s end, he didn’t understand why Akaashi was so quick to make the decision. He didn’t really do a good job at explaining and it left a bitter taste in Bokuto’s heart. It made him feel as if Akaashi never loved him in the first place, but in reality, he loved him a little too much. 

So here they were, both staring at the same ceiling in different beds, sharing the same quiet thoughts of regret and longing. 

They were blanketed with an uncomfortable silence. They’d think the other was already asleep, but they knew better. They  _ felt _ the longing the minute they were locked into this room. The need to reach out hung in the air like a hook waiting for its bite, though stubbornness was getting in the way. Akaashi knew he might be the first to talk, though he was proved wrong not even a second later.

“Akaashi?” 

Bokuto sounded cautious as if he were walking on eggshells, “Yes, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi sounded like his usual, calm self, but god knows otherwise. 

“It’s been a few months.”

“That, it has.”

“Are you able to explain to me why you decided that it’s better for us to break-up? Since I, apparently, didn’t have a say in it.”

Akaashi swallowed hard. He knew this question was coming, he just was never ready for it. 

“I can try.” 

“That’s better than whatever you left me with.”

Akaashi flinched at the pain behind those words. Pain that  _ he _ caused. He took a deep breath and began,

“I just thought that, once you graduated, we’ll be apart. You’ll be out there in the world discovering new things and meeting new people, leaving me behind. What if you found someone better? I’m so plain and boring compared to the new people you’ll probably meet. Especially with your bright personality that makes it so  _ easy _ to fall in love with you. I just thought you’d be better off without me holding you back. Be better off discovering the world on your own and grow further than you will without me. I just thought of what was best for you even if it meant hurting me. I let my insecurities get ahead of me and I didn’t know how to talk about it because I was scared. I was always scared and I’m a coward because of it, and I-”

Akaashi was cut off by a pair of hands cupping his face gently, soft thumbs wiping away the tears he didn’t realize that were there in the first place. He opened his eyes and was immediately met with stars. The sparkling yellow and flecks of gold, brimmed with tears said everything Bokuto wanted to.

“Bo-” 

Bokuto only shook his head and laid down beside the other, facing him. Akaashi slowly turned and once again fixated his teary gaze on Bokuto.

For the first time in months, they looked at each other with nothing but love in their eyes. Instead of the cold glares they’ve grown accustomed to, there was only warmth. Akaashi’s tears continued to fall as if a dam broke within him, but Bokuto was there to catch them. 

Akaashi tried to talk again but was silenced by Bokuto’s thumb gently brushing over his lips. Something he used to do whenever he needed to calm Akaashi down. It never failed to work then and it won’t now. 

“Can I just hold you?” Bokuto asked. 

Wordlessly, Akaashi scooted closer to him until he was able to bury his face into Bokuto’s chest. Not even a second later, strong arms wrapped around him like a warm shield that was ready to fend off anything that may harm him. He felt lips at the top of his head and felt relief wash over him. In that moment, though they were both crying, everything felt right in the world. It was as if the universe shifted to its rightful place because two souls that belonged together were finally in each other’s arms again. 

Even though Bokuto didn’t say anything back, the gestures he made said enough. Eventually he will tell Akaashi his part, but right now, this is what felt right. He knew that after this, they’d have the time and heart to really talk and hear each other out. Just holding each other again was enough to reassure them of their future  _ together _ . The simple touches and gestures were filled with all the bottled up love they had to keep for months. And now, they were able to finally let it out. All of the stolen glances, the held back hugs- everything, was finally pouring out of them as they fell asleep in each other’s arms, tangled in the sheets, just like Konoha said they would.

Sometimes, movie cliches do work and Konoha will never shut up about it.

**Author's Note:**

> i am once again apologizing for not proofreading lmao
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
